


The World isn't Light or Dark it's Gray

by CallOfTheLoneWolf, NamelessIceGoddess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fingering, Foreshadowing, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallOfTheLoneWolf/pseuds/CallOfTheLoneWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess
Summary: What if you saw your family, friends, and entire race be slaughtered in the most painful, agonizing ways ever known? And what if you (as a different person) loved a many millennia old overgrown kangaroo, and on top of that transformed into one of those long forgotten beings, a pooka, which was the same as the one you love? (Story has been discontinued, but will be picked back up when the new version is done, Winter's Rise: The Age of Reclamation)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my very first and I would like to make this a long-ish story. This is set 9 years or so after the events of Rise of the Guardians. Disclaimer: this is a fictional story and I do not own any canon characters but i do own all non-canon characters unless stated clearly. This story contains Sexual Themes and language, read at your own choice and if your 18 or older. Also I will be updating and enhancing the first chapters constantly to make the work better, and no I will not leave any originals up. Now I'd like to thank NamelessIceGoddess for being my first beta!
> 
> To clear any confusion Jack has two forms, one being his original male self and the being a female pookan, *What Aster is*. It will be explained later how he got said form. Butonly two other people know about the pookan form, one being the person who made the form and the other being Equane who you are about to meet. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is my very first and I would like to make this a long-ish story. This is set 9 years or so after the events of Rise of the Guardians. Disclaimer: this is a fictional story and I do not own any canon characters but i do own all non-canon characters unless stated clearly. This story contains Sexual, Themes and language, read at your own choice and if your 18 or older. Also I will be updating and enhancing the first three chapters constantly to make the work better, and no will not leave any originals up.
> 
> To clear any confusion Jack has two forms, one being his original male self and the being a female pookan, *What Aster is*. It will be explained later how he got said form. Butonly two other people know about the pookan form, one being the person who made the form and the other being Equane who you are about to meet. Enjoy!

"B-bunny..."

The word ricocheted harmlessly throughout the cold room as it was moaned out, the creator laid out on top of the four poster silk bed in the grand room covered in ice and frost, which was becoming more thicker and thicker by the second. Jack panted feverishly as he tweaked the furry mounds on his now plump chest and with his other furred paw roughly dove in and out of the folds of flesh between his thighs, occasionally rubbing over the little hidden nub of flesh and nerves, sending sparks through his vision.

He shakily took the paw off of his chest to delicately roam his pookan fur, imagining that it was the elder Pooka himself, roaming and petting and clutching his flesh with his paws. Jack stroked over the sliver fur that covered him, tracing the white and black markings etched into the fur up his spread thighs and along his collarbone, Jack's considerably larger foot tapping the ground at an immeasurable speed as he moved upward along his neck and to the top of his head to rub the base of the elongated ears. Gasping at their sensitivity, feeling himself wet further at the stimulation. He moved his paw to the inner pink of one ear and drew out a claw to lightly scratch the inside, knowing damn well how to put himself over that wonderful edge of bliss. In his my mind he could feel the rabbit heatedly breathing into his sensitive ears whispering, "Come for me Snowflake." Those four words were enough to push him over the final edge that had him feeling unnaturally warm.

"S-shit," a silent moan escaped from his shaking form. Forcing his fingers deeper one last time as he screamed in ecstasy when the climax arrived. "B_BUNNY!"

The plea for the pooka fell on the cold deaf ears of the stone and ice walls. Shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, Jack withdrew his soaked paw from himself, taking the cool damp rag from his bedside table and cleaning up. Once that was done he slowly and effortlessly transformed himself into his original male form.

He contemplated his actions with regret as he dressed to recover from the intense pleasure he just experienced, wincing at the sharp and constant pain he had felt for almost a decade now, notifying him that the deadline for the deal was drawing closer. Jack knew the reasons to his actions, as it was quite simple, Jack loved the Easter Bunny. Loved how kind and gentile he could be when around children, as proven by little Sophie. How smart and strong he was. He looked around the room forgetting to clean up the mess he had made on the bed as he finished dressing into his usual attire. Once done he turned and exited the room through a swirling portal of colors embedded within the wall of the icy palace, located at the back of one of the many caves within his busy kingdom.

The only other things within his mountains were his crystalline subjects and their homes, the creatures he created from ice to help him spread the Joy of winter, they could all speak and think freely along with wielding the power of snow, but few were allowed into his inner circle, and those who were are like family members. One of these few now walked beside him as he exited the now closing portal and entered one of three bustling cave that stood between his kingdom hidden within The Alps and the outside world. This Crystling, as he liked to call them, was the first one he made and by far the most powerful, as he could almost match Jack in a duel and trained with him multiple times a day.

"Kitty," Jack spoke, causing a flash of annoyance to spread along the others face

His name was Equane but Jack sometimes dared to call him Kitty as he was an snow leopard. Equane was a humanoid animal that looked and felt alive, as he had soft fur that was a milky white with black spots all over him with a white chest and belly. Hell, the only way to tell the difference was the unnatural Icy blue of his eyes that now looked at him with a glint of annoyance.

"Father," Equane spoke now slyly smirking "Why don't you go and tell the Easter Bunny how you feel about him instead of constantly masturbating to him throughout your heat week? I'm pretty sure once he knows he would gladly be 10 inches deep in seconds, or is our nobility of old stopping you? I mean Nick did throw that out the window at the time." he said grinning as they made it to the lip of the cave packed full of Wards and Crystling warriors to protect their home. Jack sputtered as he tried to speak after that remark.

"Four things," he said still recovering from the previous statement "One did you just make a Dirty joke?" As the snow leopard was usually as serious as the Easter Bunny himself. "Two, stay out my business, nosy." "Three don't insult your brother without him here," Jack took a breath and fully turned to his creation.

"And finally four, that's not how things work Equane, and you know that." He said looking up at the taller male trying to stare seriously at him though failing and smiling. "You keep that up and I'll evoke your Crystal status," He said jokingly.

Equane mockingly gasped, "You would never."

"Don't mock me especially after some of the things I've caught you doing," he stated making the feline's fur gain a shade of pink, "Now what do I have to do to keep your mouth shut?" He finished.

The title of Crystal was the highest position that could be given to his 30,000 or so subjects, after all the entire mountain range was carved out to become his kingdom as so the mountains, being made of an impenetrable rock with the only entrances being the very cave they stood in along with two others, were so solid even Bunny himself would have to come through the cave just to enter. The Crystal status, this title gave the bearer the same powers as Jack to a more extreme extent than the other subjects. It gives the Crystling all of the same powers as Jack except the absolute control over all Crystlings and the ability to create and destroy them on a whim. They now stood at the edge of the cave looking at the vast land before them.

"Then just admit it," Equane started "You love him."

"I plead the fifth."

"Father," Equane chuckled "You know that's an American thing right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We're currently in Europe." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone with a growing smile on face, exposing sharp blue-white teeth.

All that returned to the Snow leopard was silence followed by a huff of breath that clouded due to the cold temperature.

"Okay okay," he said exasperatedly "I love the damn bunny! Happy now?"

Equane was about to speak, the words sharp on his tongue, when he froze smelling something in the thin air and quickly took a fighting stance, his white fur bristled slightly, warning Jack to another persons presence. Just then they saw a grey-blue over sized ancient rabbit with eyes the color of an emerald jump over the edge of the entrance to the cave and land in front of a stunned Jack. The rabbit then asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who'd ya love Frostbite?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first story and if you want a next chapter leave a comment saying so. All criticism and suggestions are welcome as long as you don't go overboard with any profane language. If you liked it favorite and/or follow the story. Peace ️


	2. A Tour Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome to chapter 2! Again as previously stated I will be constantly updating the first three chapters to improve the quality of my content, I'm doing this until I can get one or two beta readers to help me. So enjoy installment number 2 of WLDG. *Equane is around 26-ish development wise*

  
"Who'd ya love Frostbite?" The confused pooka asked.

Equane quickly recovered from his attack stance and shock while Jack stood there dumbfounded at the rabbits sudden appearance. So he answered for Jack by saying, "Oh, why hello, you must be the Easter Bunny I've heard a lot about you, to answer your question, Father was just telling me how he'd love to go out and visit burgeress or something along those lines, right Father?"

Jack, recovering from the sudden appearance, shot Equane a grateful and somewhat annoyed look and said, "It's Burgess," he said to his "child", "And how did you find this place Bunny?" turning his attention back to the pooka.

"I was in the neighborhood," came his curt reply, muttering something about a "wristy", then his face lit up in bewilderment "but you didn't tell any of us you had a kid! Now what's the ankle-biter's name?" The question threw Jack for a loop because he didn't see the feline as his child but as a little brother, but Equane responded again on his behalf.

"My name is Equane." He gave the bunny a curious glance as he saw his fur bristle but quickly go down as he addressed Jack again.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Was that a hint of jealousy he heard? Jack was quick to respond.

"Oh no, I created Equane from ice with the help of Mother Nature, I'm still a virgin!" Jack instantly realized what he did and blushed furiously as did Bunny. Equane saw this hilarious however and laughed as the two grew flustered. They both looked up and glared at the leopard which caused him to laugh harder as he clutched his stomach from the pain. To get him to shut up Jack froze his fur causing him to become so stiff that he looked like a life-sized figurine. Jack and Aster shared a laugh as Equane shook off the frost.n

"So Bunny, you wanna see the rest of the place?" Jack asked, trying to break the tension.

"What your rinky-dink cave?" Aster asked a bit curious but with obvious humor displayed on his features.n

"Well there is that but the kingdom inside wouldn't hurt either." He spoke it nonchalantly as if everyone had a kingdom.

"Wha- a kingd- Ah never mind let's tour the home first.”

"Mkay let’s go then!" Jack proclaimed as he stepped onto an ice platform, as they followed a portal opened up and the platform started to move as they stepped on.  
As they flew through the portal and outside they were transported into a place where the cave's roof was so high it looked like a blue sky with clouds running under it. But the most beautiful sight was the grand palace that rivaled even Tooth's in its beauty as the frigid waterfall next to it raged next to them without a care. As they stepped off the platform and onto the winding path that led to the front door of the work of art. As he gazed at it again he saw the two gigantic domes at the front followed by the six impossibly tall towers placed at random heights. The structure sat in the bottom of a valley, though strategically disadvantaged if Jack had made this masterpiece he doubted he could even defeat the younger spirit.

" _Strewth_..." was the only word he could muster from his brain that just got leveled at the sight.

Jack turned, noticing the look on his face, turned smirking and said, "If you think this is cool you should see The Citadel." The Citadel is a temple within his kingdom, it was so large it would take 20 of his palaces to just cover the ground area!

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Bunny as he shuddered due to the name bringing up memories so old few knew what they actually were. Equane unconsciously reached for the dark pendant, one of three that were keys to long forgotten items, hanging around his neck. Aster shot a quick gaze at Equane and noticed the pendant around the Youth’s neck. It looked exactly like the art style of old but he shrugged it off at coincidence. I mean what were the odds?

As they entered the palace a quite pleasant scent he had long forgotten stirred his senses anew. He chose to investigate it later, returning his attention back towards the sprite as he showed him around his supremely humble abode. Jack introduced him to two other creatures, an Arctic Fox named Nick and Arctic Wolf named Abe, that held the title of Crystal alongside Equane that also treated Jack as a Father. Aster glanced at the three brothers all together, one each having a different colored pendant, Nick's being a blood-red and Abe's reflecting an unnatural light.

"So Aster, tell us a story? " Equane said out of the blue while passing everyone a beer.  
"What type of story ya fancy mate?"

"Well an older tale since you've been around so long," the other three snickering at the silent jab at the rabbit’s age. Though that was hypocritical.

"Hmm." he paused, "Ooh I got one, very few know about this time, about 60 million or so years ago, it was called the Seasonal Wars." This made everyone else's face go stone cold. But Aster didn't see this as he leaned on the wall staring at the arched ceiling while taking a swig. "There was a family that was the royal house of Winter. Winter being the king, his sister Joy being the queen, no relationship of course, and Winter's three sons. The eldest being General Equinox Winter," Aster shuddering at the memory, "He was allowed to train under me with Winter and Spring's approval, though secretly since we were technically part of different army's. Next was Niklaus Winter, who was known as quite the fuck-buddy, though I never lay with him out of respect to his eldest brother and out of fear of two things. Niklaus's real identity and his brother Abraham. Niklaus was only known to be the Winter Phantom by himself, his father, two brothers, and me since Equinox told me," Nick sobering from his pretty drunk in state and Jack glaring strongly at the snow leopard whose head now hung low. "But Abraham was the beast of the three," he spoke causing the room to one again go deathly still, "His brothers held back most of the power their father bestowed upon them, but he didn't, I remember he committed unspeakable war crimes, they even made a universal law that said, " **None shall under any circumstances murder the mother of _young_ _chil_** -"

Jack ended the story abruptly with a powerful and forceful tap of his staff, Starling him out of his thoughts. Jack immediately recovered, saying it was for being "bored to death". Aster laughed it off, though he was curious of the sudden interruption. After a minute, he just shrugged it off, Jack wasn’t known for his patience if something bored him. As he sat there drinking, he remembered the scent he had caught earlier. It plagued his mind now, he hadn't smelt anything like it since he was a young buck. It was so haunting in its familiarity. Hit with his sudden curiosity. He spoke up, “Hey Jack,” he looked over at Jack, who was hovering over one of the kids shoulders and talking lowly to him. Jack snapped his head up. “Yeah Bunny?” Bunny narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the quick response but decided to let it be.

"This place is enormous, mind if I have a look around?"

Jack waved him off. "Sure, Just don't get lost." He said smiling.

I snorted, "Whatever frostbite."

So Aster walked down a hallway indiscriminately and waited until he was sure no one would hear him, then got down on all fours and ran, following the scent as if his life depended on it. He finally reached where the scent seemed to be emanating from. The scent hit him like a brick wall, overflowing his senses with **_need_** and **_want_** causing his pupils to dilate. The scent was of a doe in heat, ready to be mated. He slammed the door open to next catch an ocean of Jack's scent, he was also alerted that this was Jack's room by the boy's clothes strewn everywhere.

Not giving a damn about modesty he ran practically basically flying back to where Jack and his three sons were discussing something he really didn't give a shit about. He hit Jack so fast the teen couldn't even turn to look at him as he sent the boy flying into the wall cracking the 2 ft. thick ice then pinning him to the wall while holding a serrated blade had against his throat, drawing blood.

"If anyone moves **I _will_ slit this deceiving bloody bastard's throat!** " Aster shouted as he could see the other three animals bristling with anger.

"Leave. " Jack said in a strangled voice. The three hesitated but after Jack yelled at them they left, keeping their eyes on Aster the whole way.

"Why?" That word confused Jack the most as he dawned a confused look on his face. "Why would you hide the last female of my kind from me?" he whispered, suddenly raising his voice,

**_"WERE IS THE BUGGERING SHEILA YOU BASTARD!?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter and follow the story to know when the next chapter comes out tomorrow. All criticism and suggestions are welcome as long as you don't go overboard with any profane language. If you liked it favorite and/or follow the story. Also, if your a beta reader and are willing to be one of mine, as I currently have 0 out of 4, PM me. Peace ️


	3. The Truth Hits Harder than the Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and here's the third chapter of this story, this will be the final chapter until I can get an active beta reader so I'll leave you on a cliffhanger (LOL). Enjoy!

Hey guys and here's the third chapter of this story, this will be the final chapter until I can get an active beta reader so I'll leave you on a cliffhanger (LOL). Enjoy!

"WERE IS THE BUGGERING SHEILA YOU BASTARD!?"

Jack was shocked by the forcefulness in his tone, one of a buck commanding for his doe. The pure, raw instinct of his other form to obey a commanding buck started to draw out the doe that was residing within himself. The buck's facial features soften and twisted with confusion as he transformed in front of his eyes into the last doe of his race.

"Wha-", Aster looked at the doe dumbfounded as he saw her- him submit to him by exposing his neck and tilting his head downward, effectively following the command of the possible mate. His primal instincts taking over his reasoning abilities as he leaned his face downward and lightly nibbled and licked at the exposed neck of the willing doe before him drawing slight moans out. Jack leaned more into him as Aster did the same, the now female pookan letting the other start to mark him by rubbing their furs together as Aster's hands went from the wall to the Doe's body as they traveled lower. Jack, realizing what was happening, pushed the pooka away with more force than was meant as he transformed back noticing that the blade had fell away at some point in time. He tried controlling his breath as he watched Bunny get up off his ass and quickly sobering as he understood what had happened.

"Jack-" was all Aster managed to get out as jack shattered the thick ice wall behind him and slipped out and onto the wind as he heard him hit the sound barrier shattering it so forcefully it causing a shockwave that shook the very foundation of the palace he stood in. As the palace stilled with Jack long gone from sight his three kids ran in so fast even the elder spirit couldn't stop them. Abe and Nick jumped and held him down while Equane gave him a quite solid punch in the nose causing his ears to ring and his vision to blur.

"What the fuck did you do to our Father?" Equane asked in a noticeably silent but dangerous tone. After Aster only responded with a guilty look on his face Equane raised his voice to a level of that put Aster's to shame. While holding a Icy claw to his artery he repeated, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU. DO. TO. OUR. FATHER!" So Aster hesitantly told them the story, purposefully leaving out the submission and neck smothering plus groping. As he saw the brother's relax as he continued so did he, though when he talked about the transition of forms the two younger brothers called bullshit while the eldest sat there with a knowing look. Once Abe and Nick didn't hear their brother call the rabbit's bluff they turned to him and saw his face, both pausing then immediately after launch volley after volley of questions at him.

"What's with the no-response E?"

"Yea, tell us what's going on."

"E? What are you not telling us?"

"E?"

"E?"

Aster smirked, seeing the rising annoyance on the snow leopard's face. Equane touched the ground with one hooked claw sending a pulse of frost outward, amazing the Pooka with sheer force of it with such little effort. Both brothers were immediately silenced by the move their brother had made.

"Now, I'm going to only explain this once because I'm directly going against Father's wishes by telling you this." He said calmly though you could clearly see that he was feeling distraught from the direct disobedience he was showing.

"Our Father, Jack Frost, struck a deal with Seraphina, Mother Nature to be able to create us and to have an infinite well of power that's only to be used on us," Equane shakily said. Aster, knowing that the woman's deals were as if you were speaking to the devil yourself, grew worried while the other brothers sat there oblivious. After another shaky breath he continued, "His end was that if he didn't have some form of biological children of his own he would come to know a pain that would double each year, on the same day each year, until... until..." he paused, his breath hitching, "until he dies... She said he had 10 years." the leopard starting to cry, muttering under his breath about how winter spirits were notoriously infertile. Since Abe and Nick looked as if they had been hit by a truck, Aster stood moving toward them and drew all three of them into an embrace, but that wasn't all, "As soon as he told me I went to her and asked for a winnable outcome, and she told me that she will grant Jack the form of a Pooka, but form him to have children it would have to be through an act of true love. Then I learned you were the only other Pooka and I learned of my mistake. But Jack stayed as cheerful as ever and thanking me for trying, I asked him what he was going to do about the deal and he responded by saying that unless you," now directing his attention to the pooka," came to him of your own volition he would live until his end of the deal was upheld."

The only word Aster could muster was a simple "When?"

The answer received shook him to his core,

"A Month" Was the final response as Jack stepped back into the room.

Thank you for reading the third chapter and follow the story to know when the next chapter comes out. All criticism and suggestions are welcome as long as you don't go overboard with any profane language. If you liked it favorite and/or follow the story. Also, if your a beta reader and are willing to be one of mine, as I currently have 0 out of 4, PM me. Peace ️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter and follow the story to know when the next chapter comes out. All criticism and suggestions are welcome as long as you don't go overboard with any profane language. If you liked it favorite and/or follow the story. Also, if your a beta reader and are willing to be one of mine, as I currently have 1 out of 4, PM me. Peace ️


	4. A history Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an informative chapter, situation doesn't pertain to plot but info does. Also look at author for the articles! Lol

_**Alright people, I may or not be close to finished on chapter five "Revisiting Old Memories", again as I told Satans_headcaptain "I WIL DIVULGE NUTTING!" But i want to hear from my readers!! Stop being antisocial! XD . But seriously, right now I want you to tell me a bad thing about this story or a good thing! Blackmail for this is unless I get at least ONE bad thing, I know I need to lower my expectations, then as North would say, "No Chapter for You!" XD, dead serious though...** _

* * *

 

~Spirit School

  
"Class today we will learn about the highest ranking members of Winter royalty, besides all mighty Winter himself. You are old enough to read the unaltered versions of Lone Wolf's documents, including the article on Abraham Winter." The woman said. There were extremely audible gasps at the mention of Abraham. Whispers erupted and rippled across the classroom of spirits.

  
"O. M. G. He's real!!!"

  
"Heard he killed parents in front of their kids as a scare tactic for recruiting into the Army of Winter"

  
"Silence!!!" The teacher screamed, effectively silencing them. "Now open your textbooks to page 367 and read!"  
The page read:

Equinox Winter  
Species: Snow Leopard  
Spirit affiliation: Winter

  
General Equinox Winter fought and died in the final battle of the Seasonal Wars, he was the Eldest son of one of the four first eternal spirits that was named Winter one of three brothers. Master of all martial arts alike General Elias Aster Bunnymund, one of the only generals to have survived the Seasonal Wars. Word has it that he was the only person that knew of the Seasonals final project before the war started. His two choice weapons were a cutlass like no other named _**Winter's Hand**_ that was made of an alloy made of onyx, titanium, and one of the twelve spiritium ingots ever known to exist, on the cutlass was the only gunpowder based firing weapon that was gifted to him by Winter himself, it was made from the rest of the alloy used to make the blade. The second weapon, _**The Leopard's Feint**_ , which was the first dagger made of a material he named Steel, imbued with an unknown Dark Magic like no other. It is unknown were the two mystical weapons are but them along five other magical items are located but on the all of the items was an engraving that stated, _**"Within Winter's Citadel resides tools that were used to forge the world, but beware, like their power, these can only be wielded by those of old and to gain access one must recant the spell that was used to close it in the Language of Beginnings."**_

Recorded by:  
Grand Master Lone Wolf, the last Dragon heir

 

Abraham Winter  
Species: Arctic Wolf  
Spirit affiliation: Winter

  
Spiritual history's most horrific but intelligent being, Abraham Winter, who was mostly omitted from public record due to the war **_Atrocities_** he committed. There was a universal law created because of him that said, **_"None shall under any circumstances murder the mother of young children, especially in front of said children, or thou shalt be dealt the punishment that Split should have been victim"._** Unproved but believable reports have placed him at the Cataclysm, all of the massacres 2-87, and finally the Season's End. He was used by his father, all mighty Winter, to raise his army and to instill fear into his enemies. What made him that way was a charm that gave him an incomparable intellect, but the cost of it was allowing the Personification of Evil, only second to All mighty Winter, to become half of Abraham and allow him to transform between the forms. Before this happened he was considered to be the Light of Winter, incorruptible by the royal house's cruelty. He is the only person to know the supposed location of the Citadel and something that was written about in his last journal entry that reads, **_"I have weighed the scales of this battle and have come to the conclusion that this battle will be the fall of my family's mighty empire and along with our rivals. I have told my family and we will still go into battle together as a symbol to last the ages, Unity. No matter what they say my Father did to manipulate my brothers and I is wrong, we knew what we got into from the start. My Father sent the Phantom to steal all ancient tools of all houses, including our own, to hide in the Citadel, Winter's last creation. He has entrusted each of us with one piece of the elaborate puzzle to open it. Equinox the incantation to start the unlocking mechanism, myself with the location of the Lock, and Niklaus the Key. I will not atone for my crimes, nor will I apologize, my actions were justified by the logistics and that's all I need to rest peacefully. I will leave you, my fellow spirits with the engraving written on the lock in the blood of the very demon within me. '"If Time is Temporal, then the Lock that holds it needs the Blood Key of the Heart to open, and only the Demon can open it."' Good luck spirits, for I hope you make peace by the time the royal house's return to this world, or the Wrath of Winter will destroy us all. See you soon."_**

Recorded by:  
Grand Master Lone Wolf, the last Dragon heir

 

Niklaus Winter:  
Species: Arctic Fox  
Spirit affiliation: Winter

  
Niklaus Winter was the youngest son of Winter. The male was known as "The tightest slut ever known to exist". All else that is known about this figure is that he is the only being to know where a key is that reads, **_"Time is Temporal, and like a Lock it can only be opened by the Key that was forged from the blood of none spiritual, this key."_**

Recorded by:  
Grand Master Lone Wolf the last Dragon heir

 

Winter's Phantom  
Species: Unknown  
Spirit affiliation: Winter

  
The most feared Assassin ever known who's whereabouts are unknown due to Abraham's Final Log. The assassin's real identity was never publicly known but he went by the call sign **_Winter's Phantom_**. The two items it carried were known as **_Winter's Cloak_** and **_Winter's Blade._** The cloak hid the wearer from every spirit while the blade could kill any spirit. No other information available.  
This picture was drawn by a sketch artist that did a poor job.

Recorded by:  
Grand Master Lone Wolf the last Dragon heir

 

"Well I'd tap Klaus's ass any day and I'm straight."

  
The moment the teen finished the door burst open revealing a pissed Jack Frost. "Now, I have a friend who knew the Winter family. I could call in a favor to "tap your ass" with a couple of boomerangs if you want?" he said turning to the boy who spoke badly about his kin. When the boy shook his head no Jack turned around and walked out.

 

 


	5. New OC being added!!!

**_Alright people, I may or not be close to finished with chapter five "Revisiting Old Memories", again as I told Satans_headcaptain "I WIL DIVULGE NUTTING!" But i want to hear from my readers! Stop being antisocial! XD . But seriously, right now I want you to tell me a bad thing about this story or a good thing! Blackmail for this is unless I get at least ONE bad thing, I know I need to lower my expectations, then as North would say, "No Chapter for You!" XD, dead serious though..._ **

* * *

 

 _/encryption Code accepted_  
_/fingerprint lock matched; positive_  
_/magical print scanned; match positive_  
_/eye scanner activated; match positive_  
_/voice reader activated; recording_  
_"Open the damn door! I put too many damn locks on this thing." the deep voice said_  
_/voice reader scanning; match positive_  
_/blood sample being taken; acquired_  
_/blood sample matched; positive_  
_/key lock extended; key matched; positive_  
_/calculating algorithms; subject is allowed access_  
_/vault door opened_  
_/magical barrier unsealed_  
_/laser grid deactivated_  
_/traps disarmed 11987 out of 11988_  
_/secondary vault opened_  
_/screen extended_  
_/Data displayed_

The spirit went to the screen, it read.

~Incomplete Data on Subject:

Grand Master Lone Wolf, heir to the realm of dragons.

Information is impartial, only data is from a rushed log of a dying agent, predating to a millennium after the moon was created:

_**The Wolf, creator of the Earth, Moon, and Sun. The Demon King. He built the land and flooded the seas, and to combat his own evil there was a being that came from his home that was equal to him, but opposite. Queen of the Angels, the SheWolf. Together they created the Man in the Moon, then the four seasons. Winter and Summer aligned with opposites Winter being evil and Summer good, Fall and Spring neutral. The seven beings created life and its cycles. As time progressed, there came a war between the seven Gods, all equal to each other, with the exception of the Wolf and Winter. At the apex of the war the Wolf slay the SheWolf and was brought down to Earth as collateral. Winter, noticing the planets imminent demise, locked the demon into a charm. The war ended that day, the Wolf is unable to be killed and will always be on this earth. In his realm he was the king of one of the two dragon races inhabiting his dimension. A war tore their dimension apart, and in the races last actions sent the king of demons and the queen of angels to a safe haven, here. The two put aside their differences to create this home, then they started a relationship. But greed took over the kings mind and he went to war with their creations. The Queen turned on her beloved due to his actions, and then out of grief for his love's actions, killed her. He became a God of rage and destruction, so Winter, with his permission locked him away inside a charm.** _

~Data End

_/Self destruct activated_


	6. Revisiting Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, Yay! Now before you all get engrossed in the next step to Winter's rise I'd like to mention a special someone who has been running background for my works and with this chapter I'm sending out a special thanks to her as she basically co-wrote this chapter and has been helping me with every chapter of this story, her name is NamelessIceGoddess and I want you all to know that this wonderful chapter was 70% her! Also Joy is her personal OC and I have no rights to her at all, also Lone Wolf is my personal OC and I reserve all rights to him Equane, Abe, and Niklaus and I do not give permission for any use of them.

Jack floated into the sitting room, ignoring a stunned Bunny who was previously in grief by the leopard's story. He floated down to his feet and walked past them, straight towards a wall that opened and closed around him. Though before it shut he looked back and gave Aster, in the rabbit's own opinion the most seductive smile he'd ever seen, then turned to his boys and said three things,

"Enact plan **Winter** ,"

Aster paused for a moment, confused, he turned to see that the words seemed to truly stun the brothers as they were frozen, mouths wide open. They regained their composure and scrambled to three different walls and walked through, just like Jack had. He cried out but no one but Equane heard his pleas for someone to "Get your bloody asses over here you drongos and tell me what in the name of Easter is going on here!!!" Equane only taking the time to motioned for him to follow, disappearing into the icy floor. Aster walked over to the wall where he had just disappeared and felt himself start rapidly sinking. He screamed as he was sucked through the wall and was still screaming as he was safely deposited into an underground cave.

He slowly opened his eyes to see five figures chuckling at him. He looked around to see a smiling Jack balancing on his crook, then his three kids brandishing one item each that he had not seen in millions of years, tabling his shock just to gain more as he looked at the next figure, a female with long white hair pulled back into a braided bun with pale skin and ice blue eyes, she was wearing robes usually worn by the royalty of a long forgotten family. Joy, Queen of House Winter.

He bowed out of habit and stuttered to speak, "Y-Your Majesty!"

"Elias, get your head off of the ground, you know I hate when my friends call me that." The white haired woman, who looked no older than 20 said as she mockingly tapped him on the head. "Now take a look at those three again and tell me how you don't see my nephews?" Aster turned to face the three and revisited his previously tabled shock.

"Equinox, Abraham, and Niklaus." He said, jaw now slack.

Jack whistled calling everyone to turn to him, "Alright! We can play catch up later! We've got business to attend to." Without waiting for a response, Joy opened a swirling portal of white and blue and stepped into it, everyone following. When Aster stepped through he found himself in a short hallway, and at the seemed to be a swirling wall of black, as they walked up to it his fur stood on end and he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. He walked, feeling the magical power in the room increase tenfold every step, until it was all he could do not to turn tail and flee.

As they continued the forward they entered a large chamber with a figure in the center. Aster looked to the person and his eyes went wide with shock. There in the center was a black Wolf, humanoid like himself but with the wings of a dragon, held in the air and surrounded by ice warriors and magical cannons. He was chained by both wrists, ankles, neck, and torso in iron reinforced with ice. His head rose as he sensed their entrance, exposing the blood red markings, not unlike his dark blue ones, as he looked closer he could see the cuts littered along his otherwise clean fur. His blood red eyes gleamed with madness as he stared directly at them. He spat blood directly in front of Jack as he spoke,

 ** _"Why, salutations my friends, my enemies, my acquaintances!"_** He cackled, his red eyes gleaming with an ancient insanity. **_"You finally came! Oh, how I’ve missed having such good company! These chains aren't much for conversation!”_** He said giving the aforementioned chaines a rattle. **_“So tell me, is it time for my freedom?!? It’s been so boring down here! I've been longing to wreak havoc on this pitiful planet I created for so long now! What has it been oh Jacky Boy? A couple billion years, I stopped counting at two?"_** He flexed his wings, sending a shockwave of power at them so strong the mountains shook, even though they were under the surface of the earth, at the direct center of the planet. Several black chains appeared from the shadows made from the darkness of his power and swirled around him at a rapid speed. He suddenly shot forward towards Jack, the icy chains from the wall reeled forward then suddenly snapping to a halt as he was a foot away from him. The elemental guards aimed their weapons at him, preparing for a strike. ** _"Whoops!"_** The Wolf's feral grin now widening, **_"Must've slipped! You know, I've been releasing my magic continuously, turning this room into a void of darkness. Gave me something to do. I mean I had to stop myself from completely INSANE. Magic is a beast, and mines been in a cage far too long," His Jackal like grin quickly turned into a face of unrivaled anger, "since YOU PUT ME DOWN HERE!"_** He bared his teeth, growling as darkness resonated from each word spoken as the room shook from the sheer power rolling off of the God.

Aster shrunk back in fear as Jack held up a hand bearing an amulet made of a dark metal. The wolf's face lit up in shock, then fear as Jack started chanting an ancient hymn, drawing the wolf's spirit into it, leaving the cavern empty. Jack walked up to Abraham and placed the charm onto the chain around the wolf's neck. His features turned dark as red and black markings appeared on the wolf's body. The wolf's eyes lit up with a purple glow as the transformation ended.

A familiar voice now calm from its previous insanity, different from Abe's left his mouth as he looked to Jack **_"Well, well Winter, I see you haven't changed, like Father Like Son right?"_**


	7. Announcement

Sorry for the haitus! Don't know if I spelled that correctly, anyway, life caught up to me and I finally put it back down.

Due to the randomness of this's fanfic I am going to organize and revamp this story to become more novel-like and will also be changing its name. The plot will be mostly the same, here is its summary:

A battle for love and one for power. Jack Frost, secretly the ancient, feared, and thought to be dead Winter, has a problem. While he and the remnants of the great House of Winter prepare to reclaim power from the vacuum left by the Seasonal Wars some 66 million years ago, he has fallen for the enemy. As he battles against his fellow seasons he must keep his hard, cold appearance up, or risk the destruction of his family.

E Aster Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope, previously the head General for the House of Spring, and now harbors feelings for the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost. But his actions recently have worried the lagomorph, and when an old ally approaches him with news of a coming war, he must find who to trust and decide between family, and love.

The Supernatural World will be leveled as the Four Houses rise to reclaim power and an ancient evil is awoken by the smell of War.

 

!!!UPDATE!!!

THIS WILL BE A WHOLE NEW STORY

LINK IS:

[ _Winter's Rise: The Age of Reclamation_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10510206/chapters/23193726)


	8. Question.

Do you guys want to see this continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story! All criticism and suggestions are welcome as long as you don't go overboard with any profane language. If you liked it favorite and/or follow the story. Peace.


End file.
